A Past like Mine is Hard to Find
by xx-zii
Summary: ' "Now or never" I whispered to myself, as I walked in and felt my codename was nothing but a joke as I felt eye's all concentrated on me. Mum didn't need to tell them my codename, they already knew'. The legendary Chameleon was in Gallagher Academy because of one bad mission. But Cammie learns the hard way the Past has a way of coming back. To haunt her or to kill her.
1. Spies Don't Forget

**CAMMIE'S POV**

It didn't take long before I realized that hanging far from ground level in heels wasn't a position I wanted to find myself in more missions to come. But the fact I was wearing a full length gown along with it, made the situation just a tad more difficult.

The rock wall pressed against my skin as I hid in the shadows waiting for the right time. Finding a place to support me, I slowly made my made down until the toes touched ground and i slid my body in a small of space of darkness. I felt the Napotine Patch and as one guard walked past; my hand grabbed his and pushed him against a stone pillar, pressing the patch on his head. The other guard became aware of intruders and pulled out his gun but an arm came around his neck, pushed him back and slid him into the shadows unconscious.

"Somebody took their time" the figure joked, as he came out of the shadows and his hands flew to the lock, picking it with ease.

_Guess they picked Hutch_ I thought. Don't get me wrong. It wasn't bad having Hutch for a partner on a mission. He had a muscly frame and he was large, almost like a bodyguard. His black hair was pulled back and slick and the tux made him seemed to hide his muscles.

"How about next time you wear the dress and heels?" I said as I slipped into the room, following Hutch. I heard a slight chuckle escape his mouth but stopped abruptly.

"We got bigger problems than your clothes" Hutch said as he fully gazed upon the room and one by one, guns were pointed in our direction.

A normal sixteen year old girl would freak out. A normal girl would die, but it didn't take you Level 5 Clearance to know my life was far from normal. But that moment I didn't need to do anything because that's when everything came crashing down.

Literally.

Hutch came into action mode and already knew the spots to escape in as he surveyed the room; he grabbed my arm and flung me up in front of him as we climbed a rusty ladder on the wall. Glass came crashing down as the roof broke into a million pieces and the sound was complete chaos. Gunfire was heard and I heard an all too familiar shout as Hutch grabbed his leg painfully. I cried as a bullet entered my lower arm but I kept strong.

The helicopter that crashed into the roof was lowering down and I grabbed Hutch- which wasn't easy. His hands were slippery and full of his blood, while my arms were weak from the bullet. I jumped towards the helicopter, holding for my dear life to the ladder they put out. Hutch's hand was still locked into mine as CIA agents pushed me towards the helicopter but I felt that one slip and I screamed.

"NO!" I cried as I felt Hutch slowly slipping. I leant over the edge, knowing we were climbing higher and higher as the helicopter took off. The blood in Hutch's hand went all over mine and I grabbed his arm, trying to pull him forward. But it was that one shot that made his eye's go wide. His breath stopped and I shook my head furiously.

The life in him died and his body slipped from my hand as I tried desperately to keep him but the CIA agents held me back and I watched as my partner's body crash into the room full of assassins. Agents closed the door enclosing me into the bulletproof helicopter and my body felt ridged. I looked down at the hands, covered in Hutch's blood and I screamed.

Agents held me stable and washed the blood. My arm was bleeding intensely as the agents shouted to hurry. I was losing blood, too much blood and I felt weak and light headed as I saw blackness.

**5 HOURS LATER**

The first thing I noticed was white. That seemed to be the only thing in this room, the only way to describe it was small and white. I gazed at the right arm and noticed the bullet wound cleaned and tended t, leaving a distinctive red mark on my skin.

The feet had bruises, probably from the heels and the elegant gown I had worn was ripped and dirty. I sighed as I got up and noticed the loose long sleeved white v neck and jeans at the end of the bed with a note.

_Director wants to see you.  
>- Joe<em>

I slid the gown off and washed my face with the sink. The shirt and jeans smelled clean and new, not of blood.

The Door opened, revealing CIA HQ. Agents in suit and ties walking around like each and every one of them was the best, but something in their faces changed whenever they saw me.

Name: Cammie Morgan  
>Codename: Chameleon<br>Status: Legendary.

I hated the stares, it seemed this was the only place on Earth I was recognized my so many people. I was the Chameleon, a CIA legacy of Matthew and Rachel Morgan. Taught by the best and youngest spy hired by the CIA.

I dreaded each step. I failed the mission and lost a partner, friend. It seemed the COC was always one step ahead of the game and of me.

The slight knock opened the director's office and the first thing I noticed was the smell. Pine and fresh flowers, but it overcame with the smell of smoke. I coughed as I watched the Director laugh as he set the cigar down and patted it down on the ash tray.

"Cammie, sit" He said, pointing out the chair in front of him.

"Rachel's concerned Cammie. Not only her but Abby and Joe, we think it's best if you took a break" The director said gently

"No" I said firmly, but the director continued as if I never spoke.

"You're going to Gallagher Academy for girls, as we both know is more than just a school for the rich" the director stated.

"You can't –"I started furious and my anger rising up.

"whether or not you'll be allowed to go on missions within that time period will be Solomon's choice, I will contact you if a mission will spark your interest but Joe Solomon's approval must be met and you be tested to see if you're capable" The director said

"That is All, I'm sorry Cammie, but we all lost someone out there today" The director and waved me off to the director of the door. I stood speechless and walked out the door, shoving past the agents angrily. But someone grabbed my arm and led me to the gym.

"Alex, don't do that" I said as his face emerged from the shadows. I would say Alex was like me but he wasn't. At 17 year's old, he looked like your average teenager. Mysterious even and a huge charmer, but he was like an older brother. Looking out for me like a knight in shining armour, not that I ever needed it. His brown eyes were covered by his messy blond hair, but I didn't need to look at them to know they were full of concern.

"Cammie, we're just worried. I'm worried" He said looking into my eyes

"I'm fine" I stated and walked away

"What did the director say?" Alex asked, skilfully hiding the curiosity in his voice.

"Classified, but let's just say, I won't be here a while" I said and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Mum asked<p>

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied not so enthusiastically.

"You'll arrive with the Blackthorn boys and Cammie, don't try anything or you say bye to a mission until you graduate" Mum said, and I knew she wasn't kidding.

"Let's just do this, let me get changed" I said. My bags were already packed and noticed there were two duffel bags. I was used to travelling light but mom must have added extra. I grabbed a faded white loose top that was that had sleeves ending at the elbow and the nearest pair of jeans. My black flat boots felt smaller than last time and I stared at the arm where the mark of the bullet wound was. I didn't try to cover it, knowing I didn't want to forget.

I slipped into the bulletproof car with my duffel bags dragged behind me and for three whole hours my brain was screaming at me to turn back and make mum change her mind, but it was too late as I saw the gates of Gallagher open. The front was empty, knowing that the girls would have been preparing for Welcome back Supper. Mum slipped out of the chair muttering about how she was late and walked towards the school. My bags were carried in and Mum led me down the oh- so- familiar Gallagher Academy.

It wasn't my first time here. With Mum as headmistress, I used to explore this place everywhere. I knew the same old passageways, the secret hiding spots. It was hard for spies to forget and just thinking that one phrase touched a nerve. Spies don't forget, not faces, not memories, especially one's that might haunt you.

Mum's voice rang loud even from outside the door. Voices followed after and I noticed boys coming towards me.

"Dr Steve I presume and Blackthorn" I said quietly

"You guess correctly Miss Morgan, an honour I must say" Dr Steve said politely

"Ditto" I said and moved away and leaned against the pillar, feeling the boy's stares, I studied them as they looked at me, except for one. But when he did, he smirked and my stare became hard as blue eyes met green. His eye's studied me and I felt vulnerable as the boys stared at one thing in particular. My arm and the bullet wound. Mum's voice droned on until Dr Steve alerted the boys it was time.

"_Please Welcome the Blackthorn Boys" _Mum said and Dr Steve guided them into the hall and they passed me one by one. The boys got settled at the front, staring out into the room and the door remained open.

"_In other news, we have a new student, many of you may have already heard of her. Please welcome my daughter, Cammie Morgan" _Mum said as she nodded in my direction.

"Now or never" I whispered to myself, as I walked in and felt my codename was nothing but a joke as I felt eye's all concentrated on me. Mum didn't need to tell them my codename, they already knew. The whispers grew louder and heard the two words that struck a nerve. _Civilian Boy_. And walking down the Grand Hall, I felt memories flash of Josh Abrams. Mum greeted me with a hug and pointed my room-mates; I nodded and walked my way over as Dr Steve talked.

"Hello Roomies" I greeted causally as I sat down, as I came closer I noticed Rebecca Baxter. Long story short, we spent a summer bonding when we were 14 while trying to stop a bomb in Russia

"Morgan, never thought I'd see you here" Bex laughed

"Tell you the story later Bex" I said grinning

"You guys know each other how?" A blond girl asked

"We bonded while we were in Russia" Bex said

"Over a bomb actually" I finished and the model like girl laughed.

"Macey McHenry, and yes I'm the Senator's daughter, that's Liz Sutton, smartest girl in the planet" Macey said

"You guys usually have Blackthorn over?" I asked

"We didn't even know they existed until now" Liz stated

"Well, isn't this year going to be fun" I said as Bex smiled.

"Do you mind?" A voice came behind Bex and she turned around and shrugged like she didn't care and motioned for the four boys to sit down in their table, introducing themselves as Grant, Zach, Nick and Jonas. I felt the boys stare at the arm and I looked up from the strawberries I snagged from the breakfast table.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" I said

"What happened?" Grant asked motioning towards my bullet wound and it was until then the girl's noticed and gasped. I winced at the memory and I looked my strawberries uneasily, it was red, the colour of blood. I dragged the strawberries away from me quickly and they noticed my discomfort. The people around us noticed it to but they didn't look, but I could tell their ears were perked up for an answer.

"You don't have to tell-"Grant said but I interrupted

"Bullet wound" I confirmed as they boys nodded, and the flashes of Hutch's face as he fell came into my mind. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Mum

"Cammie, Go rest, I know you're thinking about it" Mum said

"Not going to help" I stated

"Cammie, I know this is hard" Mum said

"It won't help, I'll just remember every detail" I said

"Don't do anything stupid" Mum said before walking off as the bell signalling class was heard throughout Gallagher

"I need a rescue party" I said, before throwing the strawberries in the bin in disgust and washing the taste off.

"What was that all about?" Bex asked

"Nothing, just a bad mission" I assured her and we walked in silence with Zach and Grant behind us heading to Sublevel 1 to face Joe Solomon. Many thoughts rushed through my head as I entered Sublevel 1.

1. Joe used to much cologne

2. He probably did that to impress Aunt Abby

3. Girls paid way to much attention ogling at boys

4. Joe was smirking at me

5. Something was happening and I wasn't going to like it

"Cameron Morgan what a pleasure to see you here" he said cheery

"Someone's cheery today" I said sitting down next to Bex

"The director told you?" Mr Solomon said

"Yep" I grumbled

"First day today, no notes. Meet me at the gates in 10 minutes and by then I want you in normal clothing, oh and Cammie don't pull anything stupid or you can say goodbye to any more missions until you graduate" Joe stated.

"'I'll try" I said as I followed Bex out the door and the rest rushing to their rooms to get changed. The fact I wasn't even in school uniform to start with made life easier but obviously not when you have Macey McHenry who insisted I changed. I laughed and grabbed fresh jeans, tank top and leather jacket, keeping the boots in their place. With only 5 minutes to spare, Bex and I joked while walking to the gate and saw Grant, Zach and Nick already there since they didn't have to change (and they didn't have a male counterpart of Macey). Grant kept his eyes on Bex who continued to joke with me pretending she couldn't feel Grant staring at her. I raised an eyebrow at Bex and examined her. Her brown hair was let loose and she wore minimal makeup as possible. Her strapless floral playsuit hugged her figure and her arms and shoulder hidden with a denim jacket. At the corner of my eye I noticed Liz there with Jonas

"I though Liz didn't take CoveOps" I said

"Guess we need technical people to for this" Bex said and laughed as she saw Liz and Jonas blush furiously at each other

"Cute" Macey said looking at the couple. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun, no makeup, short black skirt with pale pink button up top and a long cardigan and she managed to look amazing. Joe watched as one by one girls and boys came out into the gates where there were two vans. He split the class into two motioned which half went to which Van. Zach, Grant and Nick went behind us and I sat in the middle three with Macey and Bex. Anna Fetterman and Tina Walter squished in the front seat and Mr Solomon came towards our Van with the keys in his hands. Exiting the gates, there was an awkward silence

"Where are we going?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road

"Roseville" Joe said, I tensed up and sucked air in between the teeth.

"Everyone collect a comms, around Roseville Mall there will be disguised agents tailing you, your mission is to come to the Ruby Slippers Exhibit at exactly 12pm without a tail, you'll be in pairs" Joe said getting Tina to hand out the comms and separating us in two's.

_Fuck, why him _I thought as Joe paired me and Zach together. I swear I could feel his smirk from behind me.

"Simple as that" Bex said

"I wish" I said quietly but the van was so quiet they could hear me. The mission itself was simple but it was Roseville, which meant Josh Abrams., my first boyfriend and first kiss. He was a mistake, a phase but somewhere in my heart, Josh Abrams stayed. There came a point in every spy's life they wished to be normal like civilians, well last year came that point and Josh was there at the right time, right place for me to fall in love. It was against the rules, Spies and Civilians and the one thing that wasn't supposed to happen, did. He found out. The CIA took precautions with me, and wiped what they could of Josh's memory for me. If I walked in the street and he saw me, he would know me, he would remember as his ex-girlfriend but the memories would be blurry but he wouldn't remember knowing I was a spy. The CIA made sure of that.

Roseville came into view and Joe made his way to the mall which was 30 minutes ahead

"You won't see him, and even you do he won't remember much about you" Joe said quietly as he reached the parking lot.

"Figured" I said

"See you at 12pm" Joe said as he slipped out. My internal clock told me it was 10am just two hours to get rid of tails.

"Let's get this over and done with" Macey said, dragging Nick by the arm and entering the mall like they were normal teenagers going on a mall date. Nick groaned and pretended to be a complaining boyfriend who didn't want to go shopping, but honestly I don't think they needed to pretend that much , the cover fitted them.

I stuffed my hands into my jacket and was relieved that the wound couldn't be seen. Not today, too much memories coming to haunt me for my liking. Zach came toward me and linked his arm into mine as we entered the mall

"Let's play a game of I spy" I said

"I spy with my eye, girl by the café with the reversible jacket" Zach said

"I spy with my little eye, boy in hoodie, he was in tennis gear before" I spotted

"I spy with my little eye, someone in blue tailing us" Zach said.

"We can't have that, now can we?" I said innocently. We criss-crossed around the mall like we were minding our own business and my internal clock alarmed we it was 5 to 12. The Ruby Slipper Entrance was in sight but I made my way to the store next to it, as Zach became puzzled. A group of teenagers gathered around the store with shirts all from the same church group, coming out I slipped in with them and Zach slowly followed having to duck a bit and we came into the Ruby Slipper Exhibit face to face with Joe.

"Just in time, you two" Mr Solomon smirked

"Sad to say, none of you completed the mission, but the agents were successful in there's. You have 10 minutes to get to the front of the mall and we'll travel back to Gallagher" He continued and walked off leaving us all exposed.

"They're good" Bex said, I turned around facing everyone and I smiled in realisation. The CIA agents would know me, they would know my tricks and where I would go, which meant, my team. Most of my CoveOp class was starting to break away and turn to the entrance.

"Cammie" a voice said startled. My eyes grew wide and I mouthed fuck towards the others. I closed my eyes, opened them and took a deep breath while the group of teenagers looked at me like I was crazy. I spun around and saw the one person I didn't want to see.

"Hey Josh" was the only words I could muster at the moment. I saw his friend DeeDee with her arm around his and looking guilty

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in DC now-"Josh said but I cut him off

"Decided for a change, you know" I said

"You look busy, but this conversation isn't as awkward as I thought it would be, look call me, we may not be going out anymore but we can still be friends" Josh said

"Josh, I don't think that a good idea, my mum would have my head" I explained, as I stared at the piece of paper with his number on, I was tempted to take it.

"Cammie" Josh said

"Fine, friends" I confirmed, Bex came forward along with Macey towards me

"Cammie, come on, we're going to be late and have to walk to school then" Bex said, dragging me off, but I turned around and managed one quick look at him as he disappeared around the corner.

"We might not be going out anymore?" Bex recalled from the conversation. I slowly nodded my head.

"We have five minutes to get out of here, come on" I said

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before we found ourselves back in Sublevel 1 with Joe Solomon quietly staring at us.<p>

"You failed your mission, you were compromised and you didn't come to the Ruby Slippers Exhibit without a tail" Mr Solomon said

"Do we get to see these agents" I asked, Joe's mouth turned into a smile

"Of course Miss Morgan, ladies and gentlemen, the best of CIA" Joe said pointing to the back of the classroom where we didn't see a group of people slip in. My face broke into a smile, and before I could stop it I laughed

"Should have known it was you guys" I said, as their faces came into the clear and Alex had that glistening look into his eyes.

"Somebody getting sloppy" Alex said

"Am not" I said

"Am too" he fought back, but I didn't fight back. I knew I was. I failed a simple CoveOps assignment.

"Give her a break, she's been through a lot" Someone said at the back

"We lost someone that day, not just her" A voice said dripping with venom. Eliza. She stepped out from the back, her long blond hair and striking blue to green eyes was in my director. She was 22, pretty young for a spy but she was skilled in more ways than one. Honeypot was just her minor speciality, and she was known to be the best at that.

"I know and I'm sorry" I said. I knew what I was apologizing for. Eliza was Hutch's sister, a spy family into more than 4 generations and they never lost anyone unless of natural causes until this time.

"I know better than to blame you Cammie, I know it's probably not your fault, but trust me when I say, I'm not feeling a single bit guilty knowing my brother's death haunts your dream, I'm not guilty cause I know you see his face at the moment and I know in your mind you're going through what if I held on just a little harder, just a little faster-"Eliza said

"Eliza, stop it!" Joe said, stopping her speech abruptly

"Why must she? It's true" I said

"We'll see you soon Cammie" Alex said

"Wouldn't be too sure about that Alex" I said

"I control whether or not, Cammie will be stable to go on any missions with you guys" Joe said

"Or if I'm sane you mean" I corrected him, Alex chuckled and hugged me

"When are you ever sane?" he asked and with that my team walked out the door.


	2. Risky Business

**Yeah, it's been a while? Surprise! I actually uploaded  
>Right now I could write a thousand apologies, or…. You can just read and review.<strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, or probably not even this plot. It's pretty cliché, and used.

**CAMMIE's POV**

That would've been me. Walking out of the door with my team and laughing how we all compromised them and that they were so naïve and much to learn. But it wasn't and it's been two weeks since I saw Alex and the rest of my team. The thought of even spending a day on a mission with Eliza crossed my mind, showed how miserable I was, remembering how the last one turned out so good. (Note the Sarcasm)

There were whispers and rumours about me that spread like wildfire. No-one was sure of my past and the fact you needed a Level 6 Clearance to even get into my CIA file, made people wonder more what the legendary Chameleon was really like. The instigator of these various rumours was mostly Tina Walters, but the fact I wouldn't spill made her pissed off at me half the time. Here was the mysterious Cammie Morgan and Tina didn't know a thing about her. It subdued though, probably because of the fact she's spent less of her time gossiping and more of her time trying to gain the attention of Zach.

I rolled my eyes at the thought but couldn't help but notice a hint of jealousy I was feeling whenever Tina got close to Zach, but after that I had to stop myself from smiling when Zach shots her down, again and again.

Bex caught up to me, deep in thought about something and looking at the ground. I didn't want to ask. Bex business was her business.

We kept walking in silence, as we turned the corner our dorm. I shuffled quickly to my desk, letting go of the ton work of books that I had been carrying for the past half-hour. The piece of paper floated away to the ground and I caught it before It fully settled. Inside was the messy scrawl of Josh's handwriting and his number from the mall.

"Are you going to call him?" Bex asked

"Not a good idea" I said, giving her a sad smile

"Forget your mum and the CIA for a second Cammie; do you want to call him?" Bex said, emphasizing when she said you. Part of me wanted to say no, that I didn't want to hear Josh's voice every again or just ignore that fact that I had liked him once. But as legendary of a spy, I was. I couldn't lie to that question; I turned around and looked Bex in the face.

"Yeah, I do" I said. She smirked and pulled my phone out my front pocket and punched the number in. I stared at her in disbelief.

The ringing sound echoed loudly across the room, as Bex pressed speakerphone, and after five more rings it was cut off by his voice.

"Hello?" he asked over the telephone, but I grabbed the phone from Bex and hung up on him. Bex raised her eyebrow at me, as I tossed the phone on the bed.

"I said I wanted to, not that I was ready to" I said, staring at the phone.

...

Daily Routine.

As much as I hated it, every Spy had to do something they didn't want to and this was one of my top dislikes. It seemed to be just wake up, breakfast, class, lunch, class, dinner and finally sleep. No adventure, no adrenaline rushing through my veins. I wasn't going to pinch my skin and find myself hanging upside with only 10 seconds to detonate a bomb; no, if I pinched my skin, I was just going to get a small tiny mark of red and find myself in COW re-learning everything I already knew.

The all-familiar bell rang through, the same bell that rang through every single day, like daily routine. I stopped and sighed, leaning my head across the cold brick walls of Gallagher. My internal clock told me it was 10 minutes to lunch; it was early but the first in got first pick. I started to make my way through the Grand Hall but my feet headed in a different direction. My Mother's Office.

I took a deep breath and pounded the wooden door with my fist, knocking 3 times before waiting patiently. I heard my mother usher me in, and smiled at my direction as I appeared in her office. I saw a plate of untouched food on the table and the files stacked but discreetly hidden behind the small armchair. My mother's gaze followed mine and interrupted my thoughts as she signalled for me to sit on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as she patted down the empty space next to her, away from the files, so they weren't in sight from my eyes.

"This. This is wrong, I don't belong here" I said, waving my arms around as I said _this. _

"Cammie, you might not belong, but it's where you have to be for the time being" Rachel said to her, straight and forward, almost with no emotion. She was giving me no choice and she wanted me to know it.

"One mission. Just one more, can be big or can be small, your choice. Just one more mission" I said, almost close to begging

"The director has considered this one mission, but I've got to talk to Joe" Rachel said to her more softly this time.

"Try, Mr Solomon won't just let me go on a mission without a fight" I said. My mom had a faint smile on her face as she nodded at me. She grabbed the plate with untouched food, which was still surprising warm and passed it to me.

"By the time you get to the hall, there would be no good food, eat here and go straight to class" My mother instructed, and all I could do was agree and obey. I touched the warm plate and let in the smell of spaghetti intoxicate me. My stomach grumbled quietly and I grabbed the for, digging it into the spaghetti and twirling it, watching it twist and cling onto the fork, before devouring it.

I stared contently at the empty bowl of spaghetti and exited the room, looking back at my mom as she pretended to work on anything but the hidden folders.

You could blame a girl for being curious. Let alone a girl Spy, but something's were meant to be kept hidden. Cause spies don't forget, no matter how much they wanted to, no matter how hard they try, it's our training that keeps us from forgetting, even things such as death. I tried to concentrate on the path to the Grand Hall since lunch wasn't going to end until 10 minutes later, but flashes of Hutch's death entered my mind. I remembered looking behind Hutch, seeing the man with the sniper, his eyes locked to mine and his finger on the trigger.

I could have saved him, and Eliza's words came back to haunt me _"What if I held on a little bit harder, a little faster..." _

I realized I wasn't sent here because they thought they had to put me on a hiatus from field work, but because I let a fellow spy die because I wasn't quick enough, wasn't strong enough. My health had nothing to do it. Their excuse was that I was young, and experiencing something like that had affected me, but I should have known it was more than that. It was lack of training and for once when I looked in the reflection on Gilly's Sword, I didn't see the Chameleon. I saw a naïve schoolgirl waiting for a life where one mistake can change everything.

I looked at the elevator to the Sublevels, it wasn't CoveOps yet but Mr Solomon was always there and he's the key out of here even for a second. The hand reached for the button and I felt the elevator go down and as the door slid open I saw the eyes of about 7 Blackthorn boys and Mr Solomon look at me as I entered the room.

"I need to talk to you" I said, looking at Joe's eyes straight to the point

"Cammie, I'm busy" Joe stated, trying to gesture with his eyes the room full of boys.

"Five minutes, Joe. That's all the time in the world I need" I said, leaning casually against the door frame with my arms crossed.

"Say what you need to say, five minutes is all you get" Joe said, sitting at his desk, not budging. It took me 3 seconds of silence to figure out he wanted me to speak in front of the boys, he knew I wanted privacy but there were consequences when you interrupt Joe Solomon.

"Tell the director I'm ready for the mission" I said releasing the certainty in my voice

"Spies don't lie when it harms someone's health" Joe said, leaning back into his chair.

"My health is fine, so pick up the phone and tell the director I'll do it. Just one more mission Joe" I said, walking towards him and dropping my phone in front of him. My eyes locked his as I leaned on the table with two arms in front waiting for his response. There was a silence and after a few minutes his hands reached for the phone and his eyes left mine to press the speed-dial, pressing his lips together and waiting for the sound of the director's voice.

"Hello, it's Joe Solomon. That mission for Chameleon, she's stable. She'll be ready at 3:00 on the dot tomorrow" Joe said, hanging up the phone and sliding the phone back at me. I kept my poker face but I felt a small smile on me.

"You heard me, everything you need to know is right here" Joe said as he walked to his locked drawer and grabbed a folder with the words I hadn't seen in a while stamped against the crisp white background, sheets of paper sticking out.

_**Confidential**_

I smiled as I grabbed the folder, turned on my heel and walked out the door. The way to the suite was quick and easy, and I realized no-one would be in the dorms since it was free period and dorms were out of bounds since we were required to do something educational or recreational to help advance our skills. I swiftly opened the door and stared at the folder, slowly opening it. A small blue post it stuck to it:

_Tomorrow 5am, wake up early. Use passageway to Kitchen and get on the Blue delivery Van for Kitchen Services. _

I smiled, as I recalled Joe saying 3:00 on the dot, and realizing he wouldn't have given away valuable information in front of possible threats.

I flipped through the sheets, letting the details sink into me as the mission described travelling to DC and trailing a short stubby man in his 30's working for Cahill, a small Ring-leader that didn't cause much harm but a threat none the less. We weren't going through Channels or back-up. It was a simple mission, something made for the Chameleon.

The bell rang out across the school, and I gathered the sheets and stuffed them into the folder before hiding them in a duffel bag that I kept under my bed.

**4:50am – TIME SKIP**

_10 minutes to go _I thought to myself quietly. I packed essentials in the duffel bag and swiftly got towards the passageways to the kitchen. I saw a shadow move behind me and spun around to see Zach, leaning against a stone pillar with his usual smirk and his eyebrows raised like he was pleased he caught me. I raised a finger towards my lips and mouthed _Mission _as I crept towards the passageway and disappeared between the cracks.

The kitchen was empty except for the occasional spider and there was a quiet knocking on the door Mr Solomon opened the door and guided me towards the Van where there were agents stationed inside.

"Curfew's 7pm" Joe joked as he closed the truck van and disappeared out of sight.

"Okay Agent Kings, how is this going to work?" I said turning around to find the agents taking off wigs and contacts, slowly revealing Alex, Eliza then the rest of my team. Eliza still seemed sour towards me but none the less grabbed me lightly by the arm and sat me on the chair.

"Guys, what's going on? I have a mission need completing" I said

"That's being taken care of, but there's something we need to do first" Eliza said, not meeting my eyes. The next hours seemed to fly by, as I crashed at the back seat with Alex next to me, talking about anything but what was going on and where they were taking me. Something in my gut told me to play along and just trust them, but I was a spy. Even your closest friends could become your enemies, but Alex's warm familiar smile took my worry away.

_This is where I belonged. _I thought, nodding my head slowly towards the fact. The car jolt to a halt and I saw outside the black tinted windows we were back in DC at a cemetery. Recognizing the worn out gate almost off its hinges from Alex's grand-dad's funeral, everything looked the same except the trees which looked more worn out and old.

"The cemetery…" my voice trailed off as we approached a grave and I felt all the air escape from my body and I stopped in my tracks. Alex kept his hand on my back to steady me and I took two more steps towards it.

**Hutch Olivera**

_**An Unforgettable Brother and a Loyal Friend**_

I knelt down on the grave and touched the cold marble gravestone and felt the tears fill up in the eyes. I looked down, watching each and every drop fall on the cold grave. There was a silence there and there was nothing but a mourning feeling in the air that lingered. A shout was heard and everyone jerked in different directions gathering our surroundings at a 360 degree angle. Alex pulled me towards the van as a gunshot was heard and my eyes locked to where the hit man was aiming. Right on the lily white flower that I was right next to a minute ago.

I felt a rough jerk on my arm as I was pushed inside the Van and the rest of my team, ran for cover closing the doors as tight as they could and Eliza grabbing the wheel viciously, breaking speed limits and escaping the thuds of the bullets hitting the car. The black tinted windows were bulletproof and so was the whole van, but didn't stop me jumping back whenever a bullet when glass and I saw a red van chasing us and on our tail with a sniper discreetly hidden and his aim pointed to me.

Our Van swerved as Eliza hit a sharp turn and I felt my body hit the edge of the van and I saw Cassie reloading her bullets before shooting at them via the window on the roof. Max grabbed my hand and kept me in the corner and pushed me down and kept me place when I struggled.

"I want to help" I said

"You are staying right here Cammie" Max said sternly

"WHY!" I shouted at his face

"Because they're after you Cammie, that thing that he shot at you wasn't a bullet" Max said, leaving me in my corner with questions in my mind. Cassie came towards me after a minute and shook me out of my daze roughly. We were in a secure car park, ready to switch Vans and something told me my team had been expecting this, like this escape was to well-planned but I didn't hesitate when Alex pulled me in a faded lemon coloured van with the words _A Hint of Hawaii in every Bottle. _Cassie took a red van, while Miranda and Benno took a floral van for a florist shop upstate. Max stayed with Eliza in the original van and I watched from the back as Alex took driver seat and awaited Cassie's signal to get out and take me back to Gallagher.

"You had the Van switch planned" I stated. Alex leaned back and waited for Cassie's to come out from his comms.

"Safety precaution, just in case" He said

"What the hell is going on Alex? I've in the dark for way to long, I need to know and I'll get answers one way or another, so let's make this easy" I said, my voice nearly rising, but I kept my voice low so no-one could hear me but Alex.

"There's some things left for a better time" He sighed, and I sunk further into my seat as I felt the van move forward. The drive back to Gallagher wasn't long, but quiet like a pin had been dropped and the tension felt like it was hitting a new high, a platinum sword wouldn't be able to slice through it.

"What will you tell me?" I asked Alex, and he looked at me via the mirror unexpectedly

"Nothing that's already been told" Alex said

"When was the f-funeral service?" I said stumbling at bit at my words

"A week after you left for Gallagher" Alex revealed, looking at his rear-view mirror to see if there were any cars trailing us.

"No-one told me" I stated. I should have been there, I had a right. I was the person Hutch was with before he died, but then again… I was also the person who could have saved him.

"It wasn't big. Just the team, his family and a few other agents, it's just we didn't think you were ready yet Cams" Alex said.

"I've been ready since I was born" I said, closing my eyes at the memory of my dad. He was still MIA, since sixth grade and memories of him picking me up and spinning me around danced through my mind and I absent-mindedly put a huge smile on my face.

"You still doubt yourself" Alex said. He wasn't questioning it, he wasn't just stating it. He was telling me he knew how I felt, and no matter what I say I knew he was right and the present smile on my face faded as quickly as a snap of a finger.

**(A/n I do not know how long it takes from Gallagher to DC so just bear with me)**

_7:30 _the clock in the van read. 30 minutes late, and I looked outside to find Joe was walking my mom by his side. Alex parked the Van and nodded to my mom in acknowledgment and opened the Van door, letting me step out. I pulled a faint smile on my lips to my mom as she eyed me and Alex cautiously then the bullet holes in the van. I slipped off the bulletproof vest and chucked it back in the van, making my way towards Joe and Mom.

"30 minutes late, bullet holes in the van, we trusted you Cammie" Mom said

"It wasn't her fault, it was my idea. Cammie didn't know what was happening until we got there" Alex spoke up, leaning against the van casually.

"We'll talk in my office later and Alex, consider this a warning. The director won't hear a thing if you don't pull a stunt like this again" Mom said, looking at him straight in the eye with the look that said it all. Don't Mess with Me. Alex nodded and Mom ushered the students back into Gallagher as quickly as she could.

I walked towards Alex and he leaned in for a hug, and squeezed me tight.

"Everyone's been kept in the dark, no-one knows what's happening, but there's been talk around the CIA" Alex whispered in my ear.

"Like what" I said lowly as we broke apart from the hug

"Something that can't be said here, I'm sorry Cammie" Alex said, and I dropped the subject. Something about his eyes made me realize this was serious, too dangerous and there were something's you couldn't UN-hear. I nodded and headed back to the door of Gallagher, looking back once to see Alex smile at me and drive away.

Entering the school, I noticed how each step towards my mother's office I dreaded. No more missions, considering what happened today which leaves out proving everyone wrong and that I am stable to go on more missions.

I knocked on the door but my mom mumbled in a voice I strained to hear. I knocked again but this time she came to the door herself, not fully opening it and smiled at me.

"Come back tonight, we'll talk then okay?" Mom said, and I nodded twice before turning on my heel and towards the Grand Hall for breakfast. No-one seemed to find it odd that I wasn't in school uniform and none of my friends questioned where I disappeared to at 4:50 in the morning, no-one cared or looked at me weirdly and for once I felt like the Chameleon once again.

Invisible.

In a couple of minutes, everyone dispersed into their classes and I jogged out first to quickly get changed, but no matter what record time I could change in, it was no use.

"Well, look who it is" A voice said behind her and she glanced at the shield reflective. _Zach. _

"Zach" I said, not even glancing back at him

"Heard you were going on a top-secret mission then eloping with an Egyptian Prince this weekend, because you sound like a busy girl" Zach smirked. I laughed and turned to face him.

"This rumours are getting ridiculous" I stated, I pushed open the girl's room to change for P&E but Zach stopped it mid-way before it fully closed.

"They're just jealous" Zach said smirking, letting go of his arm and letting the door close fully. I stood for a moment just staring at the closed door, before Liz tapped my shoulder. The Gallagher tank top and navy blue shorts were loose on me and I whipped up my hair up into a loose pony tail.

Bex rushed to the punching bag before Grant tapped her on the shoulder and challenged her to a fight, which her eyes lit up and a devious smirk grew on her face.

I followed Liz into a hidden part of the P&E gym, practicing basic moves, but the Coach dragged us out half way through for a fitness test, as in 5 laps outside the massive oval. I kept pace with Bex for the first two laps, but sped up as I saw Zach sailing fast us with breeze. I glanced at the Coach and noticed him arguing with Aunt Abby.

_Someone came for a visit _I thought and smiled at myself. Aunt Abby stopped arguing and caught my eye, waving to me and motioning me to come towards her. I cut through the oval and watched the Coach's face, grumpy and sullen.

"Come with me, Squirt" Abby said, grabbing my left arm and dragging me out of P&E. Coach growled at Abby, not liking the disruption in his class, especially during a test.

"Why couldn't we wait, after the lesson? I had 2 laps to go" I said

"It's important Cammie, something that can't wait" Aunt Abby said in an ushered tone, not wanting to be overheard, by nosy people lurking the hallways.

Entering Sublevel 1, I noticed no-one was here but Mr Solomon, he smiled at me warmly and he pointed to the desk and chair in front of him.

"Mr Solomon, What's going on?" I asked, as Aunt Abby passed me and sat down the front next to Joe.

"Cammie, you can call me Joe for the moment" Joe reassured me.

"What's going on?" I asked, not curiously but cautiously, from the look on his face this wasn't going to be good news to my ears. Joe looked down at the floor and sighed before looking up at me with a sorry look.

"The Mission, with you and Hutch" He said quietly. I lost my breath for what seemed like minutes passing by and I tensed a bit before trying to regain my composure and breath.

"What about it?" I said, wondering if I wanted to know.

"Cammie, you need to understand that there are things that secret, things that are too dangerous to say out loud but must be" Abby said gently

"As you know, something went wrong with that mission, very wrong" Joe stated, I slowly nodded my head

"We have sources that tell us it was planned, that the COC was expecting you" Abby continued for him. I took a deep breath.

_Sources? The Talk in the CIA… It was planned, the room full of Assassins. _

"We can't be certain, but the CIA doesn't take this kind of information lightly Cammie, every precaution must be taken. The director was planning to keep this from you until there was further investigation, but decided you had a right to know" Joe said.

"That Mission was top secret" I stated, my voice rising a little higher, my chair scraped a little as I tried to stand up but Joe held out his hand and signalled for me to sit back down again and calm down.

"There is one explanation" He said, I looked at him straight in the eyes, hard. Realization sunk into me and I fixated my hard cold stare to the ground.

"A double agent" I muttered quietly, sitting still and letting the news process in my brain.

_The mission was compromised and there was a mole in the CIA, someone with enough clearance to know about the mission….. _

_I visualized my team just like they were here two weeks ago. Miranda and Benno, the power couple of the team, with their greens eyes and multicultural heritage, then Cassie at 25 who energetic and unstoppable, but she had a family to take care of. She wouldn't risk it. Max, the charmer, but he and Hutch were as close as brothers and with me, I was like the little sister he wished he had and finally Eliza and Alex. It wouldn't have been Eliza; the death of one of us would have expected and wouldn't have risked Hutch for a billion dollars. But Alex-_

I shook my head. _Don't even think about it_.

Joe looked at me worriedly before nodding his head in confirmation of the double agent.

"Do we know who it is?" I croaked

"Cammie, this is dangerous business, if the person knew we were onto them, it could ruin our chances of ever finding out. The director is doing what he can" Joe said, I slowly nodded my head. It was a risk to speak it here and now, no-one knew who was listening and if the news ever leaked that there even was a double agent. The only word would be chaos.

**To anyone mad that I took this long to update.  
>Little reminder: I have a life. Believe or not, there's a world outside fan fiction I exist in. <strong>

**In fact right now, I'm updating this during class, so yeah be Grateful guys **

**Read and Review. PM me.**

**Check out my updated profile! **


	3. A Middle Name like Richard

**Hey guys! I guess you guys are like whoa! She's alive? She's actually updated? Is this a dream? Well before you start pinching yourself, yes I have updated. I don't personally think this is worth the wait. Might edit it in the near future.. who knows? **

**Considering I've been gone for so long you might want to read back to chapter one… just saying. **

**Okay, as requested I'm dedicating this chapter to ****SharonLoves1D**

**Please don't hate, but I'm actually going to confess to you guys, that I may have forgotten about the story for personal reasons. Sorry, please forgive me!**

**I would like to say thanks to:**

**GGirl - Thanks for the reviews every chapter  
>The Chameleon.x – that's a secret ;) and thanks for the reviews<br>maryclumsykatherine - I must say I laughed when I saw your comment on hunting me down and oddly, it made my day. Thanks for the reviews and understanding I have a life.**

**Disclaimer: nkzmndsdjbfdkvn (you figure it out)**

"You heard" Mom said as she turned to look at me, placing the warm plate of flat pizza in front of me and taking her spot on the couch. I had skipped breakfast, including the first lesson and had just woken up from tossing and turning all night from the news. My wrinkled red shirt smelled like Macey's new perfume and I had carelessly flung on some shorts in the morning, not exactly realizing how breezy it was today.

"The files-"I said

"Are Confidential Cammie" Mom stated, grabbing a thin slice of pizza and taking a small bite of the tip. I grabbed the piece with the most cheese and watched as a trail of cheese stuck to the rest of the pizza as I tried to pull it out. I nodded my head in defeat as I felt the warmth and flavour of the pizza tingle in my mouth **(A/n this is random, but I'm hungry for Pizza now) **

"10 bullet holes in the van, I want an explanation" Mom said, after a silence of nothing but eating.

"They disguised themselves and took me to DC. To the Cemetery to be exact" I said, not looking at my mom but outside where there were fresh raindrops racing down the window sill. Without even looking I knew my mom was nodding. That she understood, and I didn't have to say anymore. She placed her hand on top of mine and smiled at me warmly before getting up and brushing the crumbs off her jeans. I snapped my head to the direction of her desk and noticed the phone ringing and my mom cautiously picking it up.

This was my cue to leave, exiting the warmth of the room and into the colder hallways. The next class would have started 5 minutes ago, and without thinking I walked towards the elevator to Sublevel 1 unprepared, not even wearing my uniform. But something in my gut told me I wasn't going to be doing anything exciting except fill in a Mission Report on everything that had happened on the little road-trip my team mates had technically kidnapped me for.

I knocked slightly on the door and watched Joe Solomon pacing back and forth explaining three new techniques of tailing, but stopped short when he tossed me a folder that had been sitting next to his coffee mug and pointed to an isolated desk in the side of the classroom with a pen at the ready. I nodded and grabbed it off him, stalking off the lonely area before resting down on the hard rock seat.

The folder contained nothing but blank pieces of paper and two or three sheets with the details that the CIA had gathered about my road-trip. Pen at the ready, I took a deep breath and hunched over the paper, turning it at an awkward angle that was comfortable to write for me.

**(This is just a professional report on the mission from last chapter)**

_05:00 Hours_

_Believing to be on a mission to tail a Cahill Operative, Agent C had reported to the kitchen of Gallagher Academy at 05:00 hours on the dot to be escorted by Agent Joe Solomon to a Kitchen Services Delivery Van where the Agent was to be transported to DC for her mission. At 05:03, Agents inside the Delivery Van reveal themselves as Agent C's team, taking off their disguises but did not disclose any information to Agent C but what was happening or where they going. The team had stated to Agent that the tailing mission on Cahill was being taken care of and refused to talk anymore to Agent until they reached destination. _

_Destination revealed to be Washington DC Cemetery, to visit the grave of recently deceased Agent, Hutch Olivera who was KIA on a mission with Agent C, a month ago. At 06:04 a gunshot had been heard near cemetery and something had hit Agent C but had missed around 4mm away from suggested target aka the operative._

I stopped for a bit as I wrote this, stretching my hands and fingers to get them to relax, noticing how my hand had turned pale as snow, gripping the pen hard. This was the worst part about being a spy. Experiencing the action but having to relive moments you didn't want to when you write the report. It had to be detailed and professional, and every word on the paper seemed to haunt me like the time I had written the Mission Report on the death of Hutch.

_*__Flashback_

"_Okay Kiddo, you'll have an hour to get it finished" Aunt Abby said, as she poised the pencil from the tip of her nail to the desk skilfully. It was two days before I arrived at Gallagher, the bullet wound was still fresh and so were the memories and scars. That's why the report needed to be early. So everything a spy saw, heard or touched that mission was fresh and remembered so another pair of eyes could read it, examine it and stuff it into a folder and stored in the archives. _

_The hands had only slightly trembled as I took the pencil and I tried to ignore the twisted feeling in my stomach as I closed my eyes and felt a flashback to the day. I opened my eyes quickly and scribbled down the words quickly and as neat as I could do._

_The quicker I went, the quicker this ended._

_30 minutes had passed and already I had written a page and a half of objectives, the Gala and then I got to the last part, my hands shaking vigorously and the neat handwriting looking more messed up as I went. I placed the pencil down on the desk hard as I saw the last line I wrote on the once crisp white paper_

_**Around 9:14pm, Agent Hutch Olivera became KIA and only the blood on Operatives hand was the last thing she saw before drugged and knocked out. **_

_*End Flashback_

_**KIA**_

The words had still haunted me, it wouldn't go away. It was like an unmistakable plague but it was the truth and it was reality. I made sure that tears didn't make any appearance, as I squeezed my eyes shut to cease their existence. Now, wasn't the time for water works, not in front of people who'll only see weakness.

I shuffled through the sheets and details the CIA had given about the road-trip, my eyes stopped at a sentence that caught my eye.

**Terms to terminate status on Alex Wolver – considered. **

I finished the report, and stuffed it into the folder, placing it on Joe's desk when he had his back turned to the class to get something from a small desk. He noticed the way I harshly slammed it on the table but he nodded at me when he turned around and I squeezed in a place next to Bex and Anna Fetterman.

I knocked on Mom's door three times before hearing an answer. The warmth hit me and I looked up to find Zach there sitting causally on the chair with his signature smirk.

_What was he doing here?_

"Cammie, nice of you to join us" Mom said as I slid in the seat that was positioned a bit too close to Zach, that I could feel his knees just lightly brush up against me, I tried to edge away but Mom gave me a this one look that said it all. _Don't move a muscle. _

"Get used to Zach being near you Cammie" Mom stated as she riffled through the mountains of paperwork, with one hand occupied by a mug of hot coffee. The steam from the coffee was seen through the lighting the window gave out before evaporating and disappearing in sight, I looked longingly at the disappearing steam wishing I could do that right now. Just disappear out of thin air.

"Why is that?" I said, my voice almost rising

"You should learn to contain your anger" Zach's voice rang into my ears. I whipped around with my ponytail just missing his face. I noticed his body flinich at the action and I smiled but still staring at him hard.

"You should learn to contain your comments" I said, looking at him with eyebrows raised.

"This is never going to work if you two are going to be like that" Mom said sighing and plopping herself down on her seat. I gave her a look to carry on and she smiled.

"We've received word that the COC agents that are based in New York is on the move, they purchased plane tickets to DC, they're landing there in 5 hours so to speak" Mom said shifting her eyes from Zach and I

"And you want us to…" I said trailing my voice expecting her to continue on for me.

"I want YOU to do nothing" she said emphasizing on the _you _and staring right at me.

"But..." I continued on

"Stay out of trouble, I heard about your little run in with Josh, Cammie not this time" Mom said

"Then what's he doing here?" I said turning to Zach who I swore had permanently plastered that smirk on his face

"That doesn't matter" Mom said trying to avoid the question as I had a mini stare-down with Zach.

"Off you go, wouldn't want to be late to class" She continued.

"Wait, there's something I need to talk to you about" I quickly said

"Well..." my mom said waiting

"Privately" I stated, glancing over at Zach.

"If it's about Alex, I have no say in the matter Cammie and that's that" Mom said. I tried not to cringe at the sound of the chair scraping against the wooden floor as I pulled my chair back to leave. Zach had gotten to the door first and leaned against the doorframe waiting for me to pass him before trailing behind.

"Why were you there?" I asked, turning around. He pondered for a second before opening his mouth and closing it.

"Confidential?" I suggested

"You could say that" He said smirking

"Well good thing I'm the best at finding this out" I placed a matching smirk on my face and whirled back around.

"You can try" Zach said

I really shouldn't be doing this…  
>I really shouldn't be doing this at four in the morning, but here I was with my laptop propped on my lap and hacking into the CIA files like no tomorrow, just to find out more of the mysterious Zachary Richard Goode.<p>

"His middle name is Richard" I mumbled as I got through the first part of his file. In 30 minutes that was all the information I got but at least his file was easier to get than mine.

**Yes this chapter is shorter than me, and that's saying a lot… and yes I've been gone for like what? A few months…**

**PS – if anyone has tumblr, Review and I'll follow back, because my dashboard is dead, like nothing is happening. It's like the Wild West scene with the wind blowing and a stray hale-bay is rolling in the middle of nowhere. Tell me your url after you review. **


End file.
